Akadályok
by Lalaithh
Summary: Egy szokásos küldetésnek indult ez is, mint minden abszolút szokatlanul végződő.


És újra eljött a hétfő reggel…

Daniel Jackson a digitális ébresztőóra kijelzőjére hunyorgott és arra próbált rájönni, hogy 05.00-t, vagy 08.00-t mutat. Félhomály volt, az ablakokon csak csíkokban szűrődött be a fény, a számok pedig vörös foltok maradtak. Egy idő után feladta, és elkezdte keresni a szemüvegét.

„Hétfő" –sziszegte Sam Carter, és minden megvetését belesűrítette ebbe az egy szóba. A tea is elfogyott.

„Hétfő? Vagy kedd?" –merengett O'Neill és arra gondolt hova mennek ma. Valami goa'uld lakta hely rémlett fel. „Remek" –és gyorsan letette a fésűt, mielőtt még fogkrémet nyomott volna rá.

„Felkelt hát a nap." - meditált Teal'c. Kellemesen kiürített elméjével felkelt a padlóról, ahol már egy ideje lótuszülésben ült.

…egyébként nem, ő nem tudta milyen nap van…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olyan észrevétlenül fogjuk szervezni, amennyire csak lehet –szólt O'Neill. A CSK-1 teljes menetfelszerelésben várta, hogy beindítsák a kaput. A P3X75-re készültek, ahol még Ba'al igája alatt éltek az emberek. Azt tervezték, hogy észrevétlenül a nép közé szivárognak, és ezen a bolygón is, ha nem is szítanak felkelést, elvetik a jaffák gondolkodásában a kétkedést. A többi pedig talán csak az idő kérdése.

A terv ugyan veszélyesnek hangzott, de a legnehezebb dolog nem ez lett volna. Hetekkel ezelőtt, mikor Teal'c felvetette az ötletet, még az egész lehetetlennek tűnt: a kaput túl jól őrizték Ba'al jaffái, és egyikük sem hitte, hogy őket sikerülne meggyőzniük. Ahogy akkor O'Neill fogalmazott egy cinikus félmosollyal: „Azt se tudnánk kinyögni, hogy hamis istenek, mielőtt szitává lőnek"

Néhány napja viszont, mikor az egyik valaha ősök által lakott bolygón jártak, Daniel említést talált egy helyről, mélyen a föld alatt azon a bizonyos bolygón. És egy kapuról… mely koordinátái nem egyeztek meg az általuk ismertekkel. Szóval valahol jól elrejtve a goa'uld elől, volt ott egy másik kapu is. Ez olyan szépen hangzott, hogy először el sem akarták hinni, de mikor odaküldtek egy szondát, rájöttek, hogy a források igazat mondtak. Nem volt nyoma a goa'uldnak, de még annak sem, hogy egyáltalán járt-e ott valaki az elmúlt ötezer évben. Megvolt hát az oldalbejárat, melyre szükségük volt.

A kapu aktiválódott, és egymás után besétáltak a kék derengésbe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ez lenyűgöző –kiáltott Daniel tágra nyílt szemekkel ki tudja hányadszorra az utóbbi fél órában. Ő és Carter teljesen a hely hatása alá kerültek. Daniel fel alá sétált, egyik felirattól a másikig, Sam pedig egy nagyobb fajta kör alakú képződményt vizsgált a padlón: nem tudta, micsoda, és ez volt számára a legérdekesebb az egészben. Maga a padló márványhoz hasonló kőből állt, ebbe egy kört formáló vastag sáv épült valamilyen fura megfoghatatlanul-ezüstösen csillogó anyagból. Gyanakvóvá tették korábbi tapasztalatai, ezért mielőtt átlépte volna a vonalat, óvatosan bedobta középre Daniel tollát. Nem történt semmi. Ez sem nyugtatta meg teljesen, így hát elővett pár műszert, de azok sem jeleztek semmi érdekeset. Homlokráncolva körülnézett.

„Mi van, ha csak dísz?"

-Mit csinál, őrnagy?- kérdezte O'Neill, aki már nagyon unta a dolgot. Teal'c rég megtalálta a kijáratot, ami egy erdő közepén volt, valahol messze a jaffák városától. Legszívesebben már nekivágott volna az útnak, mielőtt besötétedik.

- Lehet, hogy találtam valamit. - szólt Sam aki a kör közepén állva fürkészte a mennyezetet.

- Mit? –tette fel O'Neill a kérdést, közben egy oldalpillantást vetett a tökéletesen higgadt Teal'cre. „Egek, hogy csinálja ezt?"

- Még több feliratot. –mosolygott Sam. És ez volt az a pillanat, mikor betelt a pohár.

- Jól van. Emlékeznek még, miért jöttünk?!

- Oh… hát…

- Jack, de hiszen ez egy teljesen egyedülálló hely! Nem az, aminek eredetileg hittük. Itt hajdan tárgyaltak. Mint egy bíróságon. Csak ez mégis egészen más… nem lehet a mi fogalmainkkal leírni. Ráadásul, ez nem csupán ős technológia… itt egy másik néppel éltek együtt a feliratok szerint teljes békében és egyetértésben –lelkendezett Daniel.

- …öt perc múlva indulunk.

A tudós gyorsan visszafordult egy szószékszerű dologhoz, közben elmormolt magában pár keresetlen dolgot a katonaságról.

Viszont kisvártatva már lelkiismeret furdalást érzett. Nem a szavak miatt, hanem a jaffákra gondolt… a jaffákra, akiket még meg kell győznie az igazáról.

„Ez az utolsó dolog, amit megnézek"- fogadkozott, miközben fellépett a szószékre.

Ekkor azonban, már csak bizonyítékul, hogy sohasem úgy történnek a dolgok, ahogy mi azt eltervezzük, a termet egy pillanatra vakító fényesség borította el, oly vakító, hogy mindannyian megtorpantak, és a szemük elé kapták a karjukat. Furcsa, dallamos hangok hallatszottak valahonnan messziről, a szószék lapján szimbólumok villantak fel, Danielt azonban ez már nem érdekelte: ijedten ugrott le, és a falhoz hátrált. Mind a négyen mozdulatlanul álltak, és várták, mi fog történni.

Teltek a percek, újra csend ült a helyre és nem történt semmi katasztrofális.

-Daniel –nyögte O'Neill –remélem, most már mindent kipróbáltál.

- I-igen- és elindult oda, ahol az ezredes és Teal'c állt.

Sam is egy utolsó értetlen pillantást vetett a szószékre, elrakta a műszereit, és futólépésben csatlakozni készült a többiekhez.

Illetve, csak csatlakozott volna. Mert ahogy szép nagy lendülettel futott, teljes erőből nekirohant valaminek, ami láthatatlan falként húzódott közte, és a többiek között.

Ők is hallották az éktelen csattanást, és odasiettek. Sam épp feltápászkodott. Óvatosan előre lépett, oda, ahol a láthatatlan fal volt, és megpróbálta megkerülni. Csakhogy nem ment. Mert a fal körbevette a helyet, ahol állt, épp az előbb vizsgált körvonal mentén.

- Hoppá.

- Hoppá?- kérdezte O'Neill maradék türelmét bevetve.

- Talán már tudom, mi ez. –és az asztrofizikus arcán nyoma sem volt lelkesedésnek. –alighanem a bűnösök helye… vádlottak padja… Itt hallgatták ki őket. Daniel?

- Ööh...igen, helyes feltevés. És a pajzsot… a szószékről aktiválták.

O'Neill a kezébe temette az arcát, Teal'c szemöldökét pedig még egy centivel magasabbra vonta.

- Remek. Ki tudja kapcsolni?

- Nem hiszem.

- Carter?

- Találunk valami megoldást uram.

- Mennyi időn belül?

- Néhány napra tippelek, uram.

- Teal'c, indulunk. Daniel, Carter, maguk itt maradnak, és kitalálnak valamit. Ha az őrnagynak sikerül kijutnia, várjanak meg minket itt.

- Ne menjünk maguk után? –kérdezte tétován Daniel.

- Ne.

- A kék szem ritka ezen a bolygón, csak felhívnák magunkra a figyelmet. – tette hozzá Teal'c.

Így hát a kettős kék szempár csak nézhette, ahogy társaik nekivágtak a hosszú homályba vesző lépcsősornak.

- Ennek nem lesz jó vége. –fordult a régész a fizikushoz.

Sam tanácstalanul állt ott, körülötte az erőtérrel és arca tökéletesen tükrözte Daniel gondolatait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Neill és Teal'c egy erdőben jutottak ki a felszínre. Mély és baljós sötétség vette őket körül.

- Remek. –mormogta O'Neill, és elővett egy még egy zseblámpát, amit a jaffának adott. – így is tudod még az utat?

- Talán.

- Szóval merre?

Teal'c egy darabig bizalmatlanul szemlélte a tája végül elindult az egyik irányba.

Órák teltek el, és még mindig nem bukkantak civilizáció nyomára. Az ezredes úgy döntött, nem kötekedik, inkább hagyta koncentrálni társát. Úgy tűnt, hogy a jaffa nyomokat olvas. Kisvártatva egy keskeny ösvényre bukkantak, mely egyre jobban kiszélesedett, ahogy más utak is csatlakoztak hozzá.

Eljött az a pillanat is, mikor O'Neill halk lépteket hallott valahonnan a bozótból. Intett Teal'cnek, mindketten megálltak. Az a valaki is így tett, tehát vártak.

A sötétség csak mélyült, mióta elindultak, így hiába fürkészték a bozótost. Végül újra hallatszottak a lépések és a szétnyíló ágak közül mindkettőjük nagy meglepetésére egy kisfiú lépett elő.

O'Neill rögtön leengedte a fegyvert.

- Üdv –köszönt.

A gyerekről sugárzott, hogy a menekülésen töpreng. Sötét tekintetéből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni. Úgy döntött azért megkockáztat egy mosolyt.

És hatott.

- Te nem vagy jaffa…?

- Nem. Teal'c –intett a jaffa felé- olyasvalami, de jó ember.

- Akkor ki vagy? Honnan jöttél?

- Egy Tauri nevű világból. Segíteni szeretnénk a népednek.

- Nem úgy nézel ki, mint egy isten.

- Mert nem is vagyok az.

- Vezess el minket a faludba. –szólt Teal'c olyan barátságosan, ahogy csak tellett mély hangjától. A kisfiú tétovázott egy darabig, fekete szemeiben bizalmatlanság ült, de végül elindult valamerre. Követték.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel épp a szószék fölött hajolt, mikor ki tudja hányadszorra katonai bakancsok dobogását hallotta a padlón.

„3…2…1"- számolt vissza magában, és csattanás hallatszott, majd nyögés.

A régész behunyta szemeit és felszisszent, majd anélkül, hogy megfordult volna így szólt.

- Sam, mikor adod már fel végre? Ez így nem fog menni.

- Igen, én is tisztában vagyok vele. –szólt az őrnagy fájós balvállát szorítva. –…nem is gondoltam komolyan, hogy ilyen fejlett technológiát ilyen primitív módon ki tudok játszani.

- Akkor miért csináltad?

- Valamit mindenképp meg kellett próbálnom.

- Dühös vagy magadra?

- Pontosan.

- Rám kéne haragudnod.

- Nem te tehetsz róla. –Daniel átható pillantást küldött felé – nem egészen. –helyesbített- Mire jutottál?

- Találtam itt egy feliratot, ami azt hiszem az egész lényege. Szó szerinti fordításban: „Ha ismered Agapét, szabaddá válsz" –de ezt átvitt értelemben kell venni.

- Agapé? Ismerős…

- Görögül szeretetet jelent.

- Várjunk csak… szóval én nem ismerem a szeretetet? –nevetett Sam. De Daniel látta az arcán átsuhanó apró bizonytalanságot.

- Nem-nem, mondtam, hogy átvitt értelemben kell venni. –magyarázta gyorsan- az Agapé alighanem valamilyen szertartás lehetett, amin eldönthették, jó ember-e a fogoly, vagy megérdemli, ami rá vár. Vagy akár így hívhatták a bírót is.

Carter ezt logikusnak vélte, de nem dobta fel a tény, hogy a bíró, aki segíthetne rajta, már több ezer éve jobblétre szenderült.

- Nem, ennek semmi értelme. –szólt Daniel. Otthagyta a szószéket, és a körhöz sietett. Megállt. Behunyta szemét, úgy tűnt, nagyon koncentrál. Aztán valami megváltozott: önkéntelenül elmosolyodott és Sam mintha halvány derengést látott volna a körvonalai körül. De alighanem a rossz fényviszonyok tehettek erről.

„Tudtam, hogy meglesz az eredménye ennek a sok virrasztásnak"

Azt azonban már nem tudta a világításra fogni, mikor a régész egyszerűen csak átlépte a vonalat, és a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül jutott át az erőtéren.

A derengés lassan eltűnt és nyugodtan szólalt meg, mintha csak az ebédlőben folytatnának könnyed vitát egy tányér sült krumpli mellett.

- Majdnem elkövettem egy újabb hibát. Agapé nem csak a szeretet, hanem egy fajtája. Az emésztő vagy elfogadó szeretet, amire Oma tanított. Így emelkedhettek fel az ősök is, ezzel a mindenség iránti érzéssel. Ez a pajzs egyfajta szűrő és téged is el fog engedni.

- Csak egy baj van. Én nem vagyok ős, és veled ellentétben még sohasem emelkedtem fel. –szólt csendesen Sam.

- Nem kell teljesen… csak az első pár lépésről van szó. –Sam mégsem lett nyugodtabb ettől.

- Más utat kell találnunk. –mondta.

- És ha nincs más?

- Lesz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Neill és Teal'c eközben egy településhez ért. A sötétben nem sokat vettek ki belőle, leginkább csak szegényes kunyhók látszódtak.

Hirtelen kinyílt a legközelebbi kalyiba ajtaja, tűz fénye esett a földútra, és egy nő rohant ki eléjük.

- Tarim! - sikoltotta és boldogan ölelte magához kisfiát. – Soha többet. Érted? Elfoghattak volna… bármi történhetett volna. –ekkor vette csak észre a két nála vagy másfél fejjel magasabb kísérőt.

- Khm… jó estét. –szólt O'Neill.

Az asszony döbbenten mérte végig számára idegen öltözéküket, és még inkább bizalmatlanul nézett Teal'c botfegyverére. Mikor a jelet is észrevette a homlokán, tekintetébe tisztelettel vegyes gyűlölet költözött.

- Nem az vagyok, akinek látszom. –szólalt meg a jaffa. Azonban tudta jól: ennyi nem lesz elég, hogy meggyőzze ezt a nőt.

- Laknak itt jaffák?- kérdezte O'Neill óvatosan.

- Néha járnak erre. –vetette oda. –kik vagytok?

Teal'c és O'Neill egymásra néztek. Nem tudták, mennyit áruljanak el.

- A Tauriról jöttünk.

- A Chappaion túlról? Még sohasem hallottam róla.

- Ismer valakit, aki talán igen?

Az asszonyról lerítt, hogy azon töpreng, jó ötlet-e ezeket a felfegyverzett idegeneket beljebb vezetni a faluba. Az ő szemei is feketék voltak, mint a fiáé, és ugyanaz a bizalmatlanság ült bennük. Nem tűnt idősnek, de látszott, hogy átélt pár dolgot.

- Elviszlek titeket Shulhoz. –szólt végül. – de ezeket hagyjátok itt.

- A fegyvereinkre gondol –válaszolt Teal'c O'Neill értetlen tekintetére. Tarim odalépett hozzá, hogy elvegye tőle, de O'Neill nem volt hajlandó elengedni.

- Ha egyet kiáltok, pár perc. És az egész falu itt terem. –szólt az asszony, és hátrálni kezdett.

- Csak a fiadat félti. A fegyver pusztító lehet, még jó kezekben is. –dörmögte Teal'c. O'Neill végül felakasztotta egy a kunyhóból biztonságos magasságban kiálló vasdarabra.

Sötét, sáros utakon a nő elvezette őket Shul házába, ami nagyjábóll a falu közepén állt.

Shul egy agg volt, aki népes családjával együtt élt, és rajtuk kívül még épp pár helybéli férfi is ott volt.

Ő volt mindenki tanácsadója a faluban, ez hamar feltűnt O'Neillnek. Ott ült középen, hosszú ősz hajával, és cserzett bőrével. Bár ruhája elnyűtt volt, mindenki tisztelettel fordult felé. Szürke, hályogos tekintetét feléjük irányította.

- Azt mondják, a Tauriról jöttek.

- Hát létezik…? –szólt az agg. – Mikor gyerek voltam, akkor hallottam róla egy titokban elsuttogott mesét. Azt mondták, ott az emberek fellázadtak az istenük ellen.

Mindenki rémülten nézett az aggra, hogy ilyen ki tudja, honnan érkezett idegenek jelenlétében a legnagyobb bűnről képes beszélni. Egy fiatalabb férfi valamit suttogott fülébe, de ő csak leintette. –öreg vagyok én már, úgyis mindegy.

- Azért jöttünk, hogy elmondjuk, igaz a mese. –szólt O'Neill. –több rendszerúrral is szembeszálltunk már, és győztünk. –a döbbenet teljes volt.

- És mégis mit várnak tőlünk? –kérdezte az végül előbbi férfi. –ha igaz is…

- Márpedig igaz.

- Maguk csak egy nép. Minden elenyészik az ő hatalmukkal szemben.

- Ott vannak az asgardok, a tok'rák…

Mindenki értetlenül nézett rá.

- Ezért kellett idejönnünk –szólt Teal'c. –a rendszerurak tesznek róla, hogy az egyszerű nép ne tudjon meg semmit. Sötétben tartják őket, így engedelmesek maradnak.

- Akkor ez hosszú mese lesz. –sóhajtott O'Neill.

Aznap éjjel nem tért nyugovóra a ház népe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A kőpadlón egy régész ült, és egy fizikus, mindketten törökülésben.

A régész nyugodtnak tűnt, tökéletes mozdulatlanságban és békében ült, szemeit lehunyva.

A fizikus is megpróbálta ezt. Az első öt percben még élvezte is, hogy kicsit lazíthat. De azóta már millió gondolat csapongott benne a szabadulás lehetséges módjairól, és idegesítette a tétlenség. Daniel azt mondta neki, hogy próbáljon meg nem gondolni semmire. Lehetetlennek tűnt.

- Akkor próbáljuk meg még egyszer. –törte meg végül a csendet.

- Még nem fog sikerülni. –szólt Daniel nyugodtan. Sam felpattant, és a falhoz sétált, de valóban: még mindig nem engedte őt át.

- Az csak az első lépés, hogy megszabadulsz minden gondolatodtól.

- És mi a következő?

- Az hogy a semmibe még is visszahozol egyet. Illetve ez nem gondolat, inkább érzés.

- A mindenség iránti szeretet, ugye? –kérdezte enyhe cinikus színnel a hangjában.

- Pontosan.

Sam még próbálkozott úgy negyed óráig, hogy elcsendesítse a gondolatait, aztán feladta. Nem igazán hitte, hogy van értelme annak, amit tesz.

Daniel azt tanácsolta, hogy írja le őket, úgy talán tisztábban lát majd, és megszabadul minden zavaró gondolattól.

Sam tehát írni kezdett.

- Most már tisztábban látsz? –kérdezte a régész fél óra múlva. Tapintatból ez idő alatt egyszer sem nézett a lap irányába.

- Igen. C4-el sem fog menni. –tűnődött Sam.

Daniel vetett egy oldalpillantást a lapra. És nagyon fájt neki, amit látott.

Tele volt vázlatokkal és egyenletekkel.

- Szerintem te nem érted a dolog lényegét. –szólt, mikor már rendesen kapott levegőt.

- Nem, tudom mit vársz tőlem.

- Hát akkor?

- Az a baj Daniel –kezdte lassan, hogy biztos megértse –hogy képtelen vagyok rá!

- Nem, képes vagy. –szólt a régész éppoly lassan, teljes meggyőződéssel.

Sam tudta, hogy Daniel az optimistább fajtából való, de ezt azért mégis túlzásnak érezte.

- Asztrofizikus vagy, nem? Meséld el, miért lettél az.

-… mert mindig is lenyűgözött… ez az egész.

- Erről beszélek. –nevetett- Csak olyan emberek választják ezt a pályát is, akik képesek felfogni, milyen csodálatos ez a világ, mennyi munkájába került a természetnek, míg felépült, és kerül most is. És akik ezt megértik, szeretni is tudják.…ismerek más módszereket is. Megtanítsam?

- Rendben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nem várjuk el, hogy most rögtön szembeszálljatok velük –szólt O'Neill. Hangja egy kicsit rekedtes volt már a szokatlanul sok beszédtől. A deszkafalak közti réseken át napfény derengett be. Órájára nézett, ami 12.43-at mutatott. Ezen a fura jelenségen egy pillanatra eltöprengett, de csak egy pillanatra. Egen. A galaxis egy másik pontján voltak.

- Túl sok áldozattal járna.

- Valóban –tette hozzá Teal'c, aki egész éjjel alig szólalt meg, annál inkább figyelte az embereket. Tetszett neki, amit a szemükben látott. Csak az a férfi, aki először el akarta csendesíteni az öreget, Hrutnak hívták, ő nézett még mindig ugyanazzal a kezdeti kételkedéssel. A jaffa úgy döntött, rajta tartja a szemét.

- Csak annyit kérünk –folytatta O'Neill –hogy meséljenek el mindent másoknak is. Persze óvatosnak kell lenniük.

- Csak bajt hozunk a saját nyakunkba. –mordult fel Hrut.

- Ahonnan jöttem, ott már az bajnak számít, ha nyomorban élünk, és rabszolgaként.

Végül a kínos csendet Shul törte meg. Egyik fiát kérte, akinek nagyobb fajta kunyhója volt, hogy hagy szálljon meg nála a két idegen.

Az ezredes felettébb hálás volt ezért.

Mikor végigdőlt egy kecskeszagú pokrócon, már csak halványan derengett fel neki két gondolat:

„Szólni kéne a többieknek, hogy minden rendben."

És: „Szegény Hrut, úgy láttam, Teal'c kipécézte magának."

A kőpadlón egy régész ült meg egy asztrofizikus. Mindketten halálosan kimerülten.

- Pedig már majdnem sikerült. –szólt Daniel. –már éreztem, hogy követsz.

- Ha még egyszer énekelnem kell, szerintem vissza fogok esni. –jegyezte meg síron túli hangon Sam - Ezt a dolgot nem lehet csendben végezni?

- Öh… Nem. Mi lenne, ha tartanánk egy kis szünetet?

- Jó ötlet.

Előástak némi ennivalót a hátizsákok mélyéről, és enni kezdtek. Sam talált egy szelet csokit, amire valaki pár kedves szót írt filctollal. Gyanúsan hasonlított Cassie írásképére… viszont Daniel elég elnyűttnek tűnt, úgyhogy neki adta.

- Még ez sem elég nektek? –kiáltott a régész a néma falaknak. Sam nevetett.

- Ez a nép, aki az ősökkel együtt élt itt, nagyon különbözhetett a miénktől. Szerintem náluk mindennapos volt a meditáció, meg azok a dolgok, melyekre most próbálsz tanítani. Akinek nem száradt semmi a lelkén, könnyen itt hagyhatta ezt a helyet.

- Igen, gondolom. Logikus egy szerkezet ez, csak nem földlakókra tervezték. Nálunk nehezebb elválasztani a jót a rossztól.

- Nem lehet elválasztani. –csóválta fejét Sam az emlékektől szomorkásan.

- De, szerintem mégis. Kell az, hogy meg lehessen különböztetni a kettőt, hisz minden értelmetlen lenne… –szólt a régész és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon messze jár.

Két, kámzsás alak bandukolt a földúton. Öltözékük kifakult és szakadt volt. A kora délelőtti napsugarak előttük egy nagyobb városra hulltak, egy városra, ami tele volt jaffákkal. Talán néhányan közülük meg fogják őket érteni. Talán.

Miután átértek a városkapun, kettéváltak.

Ahogy O'Neill a zsúfolt utcákat rótta, kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint aki egy méhkaptárban sétál. Mindenkinek volt fullánkja, még ha jól leplezte is. „Épp, mint Chichagoban"

Felkereste az egyik jaffát, Shul ismerősét, akiről az agg szilárdan állította, hogy nem fogja őt rögtön Ba'al elé hurcolni, ha elkezdi a mondókáját. „Csak majd ha már befejeztem, eh?"

De aztán kiderült, hogy Shul valóban jó emberismerő. A jaffa csupán hidegen figyelmeztette: ezen a tájon csak az beszél ilyesmiről, aki nem ragaszkodik oly nagyon az életéhez. Hogy mi volt a véleménye arról, amit az ezredes mondott, az nem derült ki. O'Neill arra gyanakodott, hogy az örök veszélyben élő férfi tartott a lehallgatástól, talán voltak ellenségei. Kinek nincsenek? Annyival megelégedett, hogy az információk még egy emberre ugrottak át. És biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan másokhoz is eljutnak majd.

Teal'c is hasonló utakon járt, bár neki Shul olyan jaffákat ajánlott, akik nem éltek közel a hatalomhoz, és nem érezték át, mekkora dolog is lenne egy „árulót" a rendszerúr kezére adni. Ezen a bolygón nem hallottak még Teal'c-ről, Ba'al néhány közeli emberét leszámítva. Alighanem, ennek ugyan az volt az oka, mint az asgardokról, és a tok'rákról való mély hallgatásnak: nem akartak ötletet adni egy jaffának sem, hogy ő is ellenszegüljön. Tudták jól, hogy az emberi természetben eleve meg van ez a hajlam, és a legkisebb szikrától is kitörhet.

Közben minden rosszra fordult. Ez a dolgok rendje.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mekkora lehetőséget dobunk el magunktól! –kiáltott Hrut. A kalyiba falu lakói most nem Shul házában gyülekeztek, tulajdonképpen az aggot meg se hívták. Ő volt az élő lelkiismeretük, legtöbbjüknek már kisgyerekkora óta. Most kényelmetlen lett volna jelenléte.

- Nézzetek végig magatokon! Nincs mit ennünk, rongyokban járunk. Nem élünk sokáig: egyikünk sem hord magában szimbiótát. Még annyit sem érünk nekik, hogy a porontyaikat bennünk neveljék! Lenéz minket az egész környék... Mutassuk meg nekik, hogy képesek vagyunk megcsinálni a szerencsénket: adjuk fel az idegeneket!

Fontoló csend ült az emberekre, azután kitört a hangzavar.

- Az idegenek jó emberek! –szólt Tarim anyja. –tudják, hogy a gyerek érték.

- Ha van gyereked, aki életben marad –kiáltott egy másik nő. –már két fiamat vitte el a láz. Minden más lett volna, ha van szimbiótájuk, ami megvédi őket.

- Nem arról van szó, hogy jó emberek-e ők, vagy nem. –mondta Hrut. –ez egy lehetőség. Idejöttek ők a jólétükből, hogy minket csupán szavakkal áltassanak. Vállalták a veszélyt, nem? Vessenek magukra.

- Csak ketten vannak, de ha feladjuk őket, egy egész falunak jobb lesz –kiáltott egy másik hang.

- Úgy van!

- Mire várunk még?!

Aznap délelőtt Hruttal az élen elindult egy kis csapat a városba. Shul ablaka mögül figyelte, ahogy eltűnnek az erdőben.

- Látod, Tarim. Ilyenek az emberek. –suttogta a mellette kuporgó kisfiúnak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A kőpadlón egy régész ült, és egy fizikus.

Az előbbiben még élt valami halvány remény, hogy egyszer tényleg sikerül, amivel küzdenek, az utóbbiban már rég nem. De csodálta a régész türelmét.

- Fejlődtél.

- Ez nekem valahogy nem tűnt fel.

- Úgy értem, már egy jó ideje nem láttam rajtad, hogy fejben számolgatnál valamit. Lássuk be, ezek az ősök. Nem tudjuk úgy manipulálni a szerkezeteiket, mint mondjuk a goa'uldokét.

- Egyelőre.

Sam közben megint a falhoz ment. Az erőtér most is tökéletesen szilárdnak tűnt. Elnézte az ásítozó Danielt, közben maga is harcolt a fáradtsággal. Eltelt pár perc, és a régész szemei lecsukódtak, Sam is leült a falnak dőlve. Majdnem aludt már, mikor egyszer csak a rádió recsegésére eszmélt.

- Daniel, Sam?

- Igen uram, itt vagyunk. –szólt ragadós félálmából. Daniel közelebb mászott, hogy ő is hallja.

- Figyeljenek… - csend következett. A két ember egymásra nézett. Ez a „figyeljenek" valahogy egyiküknek sem tetszett. –egy kis bajba kerültünk itt Teal'c-kel.

- Pontosan mekkorába, uram?

- Sikerült már kijutnia?

- Még nem.

- Nos akkor elég nagyba. Sajnos itt ülünk Ba'al egyik legjobban őrzött börtönében, és félek, hogy nem sokáig hagynak minket így magunkra.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Tudja, hogy értem. Ha kiszabadulnak, ne keressenek minket. Addigra már mindegy lesz. Csak azt…- de éktelen recsegés hallatszott, aztán csak a csend. Végtelennek tűnő pillanatokig.

Daniel rámeredt Samre. Mikor utoljára látta ilyennek a gyengélkedőn voltak, ő egy kórházi ágyon feküdt sebekkel borítva szörnyű kínok között, az arca sem látszódott ki a kötések alól. De még akkor is jobban érezte magát.

Felpattant, és arcát kezébe temetve fel-le járkált.

„Mindent elrontok! Mindent!" Mondani akart valamit Samnek, de nem csak hogy nem tudott megszólalni, nem tudott felé fordulni sem, látni az arcán a fájdalmat. Pedig tudta, hogy senki sem fogja őt hibáztatni…

- Daniel… induljunk.

- Mi? –fordult meg mégis a régész. Először nem fogta fel, amit látott. De valóban… Sam tényleg a körön kívül állt. Ijesztő jelenség volt így. És az arcán a beletörődés leghalványabb jele sem látszott.

- Ezt… hogy… te jó ég! Sikerült! –szakadt fel belőle a hálás kiáltás.

- Igen-igen, de menjünk! –mondta az előbbi dologról tudomást sem véve, miközben földre dobálta nehezebb tárgyait. Csak egy zatet tartott a kezében, egy másikat pedig Danielnek dobott.

Azzal nekivágtak a lépcsőknek: egyszerre hármat átugorva, futva.

Mert ők sem a feltétlen engedelmességükről voltak híresek a Cheyenne hegy környékén.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Az agg már holtan feküdt. A kalyiba falu népe mind ott állt a házak közötti kis téren. Rettegés ülte meg a levegőt.

- Te! –kiáltott Ba'al egyik testőre, és Hrutra mutatott. Már is ott termett két markos jaffa, és kirángatták a tömegből.

- Te sem akarsz semmit mondani a tauriról és az árulóról?

- Nem tudok róluk mást csak a nevüket… -szólt Hrut. –könyörgök, ne bántsátok ezeket az embereket, nem tudnak ők semmit.

- Nem? –mosolygott hidegen a jaffa. Hrut nem ismerte őt, de a szemében ülő kegyetlenség nem ígért semmi jót. –mondd meg, honnan jöttek. Tudni akarjuk, hogy jutottak észrevétlenül erre a bolygóra!

- Nem tudjuk… az erdőből jöttek.

- Honnan? –kérdezte a Jaffa, hangjában bujkáló kegyetlen nevetéssel.

- Az erdőből. –meredt rá Hrut őszintén.

- Öljétek meg mind. –kiáltotta a vezér, és a jaffák botfegyverei szikrázni kezdtek. Az emberek még közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, de tudták, hogy nekik itt a vég. Azonban…

Egy Zat lövés hangja hallatszott, és a vezér összeesett.

Erre hatalmas fejetlenség támadt a többi jaffa közt. Nem tudták, honnan jöttek a lövések. Végül nem is jöttek rá. Hamarosan már mind kábultan feküdtek a földön.

A bozótból két ember bújt elő. Öltözékük nagyon hasonlított a másik két idegenéhez. Óvatosan közeledtek hozzájuk, fegyverüket feltűnően leeresztve. A falusiak elhűlve meredtek rájuk, az sem javított sokat a helyzeten, hogy mindkettejük szeme kék volt.

Ezen a vidéken úgy tartották, hogy a föld embereinek föld színű szeme van. Vagyis fekete, barna vagy szürke. A vadon embereié zöld. Ők bent élnek a legsűrűbb erdőségekben, kevesen vannak, és ritkán mutatkoznak.

Kék szeme pedig csak annak lehet, aki az égből jön vagy a tengerek mélyéről. Logikus, nem?

- Semmi baj –szólt Daniel. –nem akarunk bántani senkit. Csak a barátainkat keressük. Egy sötét bőrű jaffát aranyszínű jellel a homlokán és egy magas, őszülő férfit.

Mindenki némán bámult rájuk. A két emberre, akik az imént mentették meg életüket. Nézték a két aggódó-reménykedő arcot. És nézték a földön élettelenül fekvő aggot. Ekkor tudatosult csak bennük, mit tettek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Átkozott láncok" gondolta O'Neill. Nem zavarta a kínzó hőség, a zúzódások se rontották volna el a kedvét, csak ezek a nehéz, kérlelhetetlen vasfüzérek…

Arra gondolt, hogy vajon szándékosan vették-e őket ilyen rövidre, hogy ne tudjon leroskadni.

Arra jutott, hogy igen.

Valahogy sikerült oldalra fordítania a fejét. Teal'c is ott volt, nem messze tőle. Nyugodt volt, mint mindig, bár az ő sebeiből is szivárgott a vér.

- Nem tudsz valami jó börtönviccet?

A jaffa ránézett szeme sarkából.

- Nem.

Így hát hallgattak.

- Teal'c… sokáig fog tartani?

- Igen. A végsőkig remélni fogják, hogy megtörünk, és beszélni kezdünk.

- Remek.

Eltelt még egy kis idő. Végül a folyosóról (mert bizony egy cellában voltak) lépések hallatszottak. Három ember léptei.

„Értünk jöttek" gondolta O'Neill keserűen. Bármilyen cinikus ember volt is, azért ő is szerette a napfényt és a szelet.

És igaza volt. Valóban értük jöttek.

Csak nem úgy, ahogy gondolta.

Lövések hallatszottak, és az őket őrző jaffák elkábultak. Az ajtót pedig nemes egyszerűséggel betörték. Két tudós törte be.

Odarohantak hozzájuk, és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal leszerelték láncaikat.

- Jól vagytok? –érdeklődött kifulladva Daniel. Sam is elég felkavartnak tűnt.

- Ugyan, ne bámuljatok már így, ennyire nem nézhetünk ki kutyául… vagy igen?

- Majd Dr. Fraiser összefoltoz. –mondta Daniel –tudsz járni?

- Ó igen. –egy lépést tett előre, majd összecsuklott a lába. –vagyis nem.

- Teal'c?

- Én jól vagyok.

Végül Daniel mégis odaszegődött a jaffa mellé, Sam pedig az ezredest támogatta. Ebben segített Hrut is, aki eddig a folyosón őrködött.

- Te?! –kiáltott fel egyszerre a két fogoly.

- Hrut mindent nagyon megbánt, ő segített nekünk bejutni ide –szólt Daniel a szokásos a-béke-a-legszentebb-dolog stílusában, az ezredes pedig oly nagyon elgyötört volt, hogy nem tudta gyűlölni őt. Pedig akarta. De mennyire.

Amennyire képesek voltak erre, futva hagyták el a helyet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- … elvegyültek a városiak közt, azóta pedig egyre többen és többen hallanak arról, mi történik a bolygón kívül. –fejezte be Daniel a történetet.

A gyengélkedőn üldögéltek illetve feküdtek mindannyian. O'Neillnek eltört néhány bordája, ezért „pihennie" kellett pár napig. Teal'c tulajdonképpen már majdnem teljesen meggyógyult szimbiótájának köszönhetően, de szolidaritásból ő is maradt még.

Sam és Daniel nélkülük nem indult el újabb küldetésekre. Idejük nagy részét a laborokban töltötték, de gyakran benéztek a lábadozókhoz.

Későre járt már, úgy döntöttek elköszönnek.

- Tudod Sam, büszke vagyok rád. –törte meg a csendet Daniel, ami a kihalt folyosókon kísérte őket végig.

- Igen? Miért?

- Hogy bármilyen nehéz és idegesítő helyzetben voltál, te felül tudtál emelkedni ezen. Megtanultad azt pár óra alatt, amit mások egy egész évig is gyakorolnak.

- Hm… a magasabb szintű lelkiállapotba való tudatos felemelkedést?

- Igen.

Az asztrofizikusról lerítt, hogy mérlegel.

- Daniel?

- Igen?

- Nem sikerült megtanulnom. A közelében sem voltam, hogy sikerüljön.

- De hát… átengedett. Szóval, az első pár lépést akkor még is megtetted. –szólt döbbenten.

Sam csak hallgatott.

És akkor a régész megértette.

A képesség ott van minden hétköznapi emberben, aki tud szeretni valakit jobban, mint saját magát. Ott lappang tényleg mindenkiben.

Nem kell ismerni mindenféle módszereket ismerni. Elég az, ha egyszer azt a bizonyos embert elveszíthetjük. Ilyenkor nem tudunk másra gondolni, csakis őrá, végül az iránta érzett szeretet betölti az egész lelkünket, körülvesz minket, és hihetetlen dolgokra tesz képessé. Mint egy jótékony védőburok.


End file.
